


【李知勋x你】想跟你好

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我时常纠结于一些奇怪的问题。比如说，这个世界上最温柔的，究竟是你的眼神，还是你。“
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】想跟你好

**Author's Note:**

> “我时常纠结于一些奇怪的问题。比如说，
> 
> 这个世界上最温柔的，究竟是你的眼神，还是你。“

01

我坏毛病很多，喜欢大半夜啃薯片，喜欢用完东西到处放，还很喜欢口嗨。说话完全是不经大脑的级别，尤其是对着李知勋。

从两个人暧昧开始，他就已经充分了解我的习惯了。

—

“单身好单身好，想跟谁好跟谁好。”

我半蹲在灶台边，下巴轻轻搁在桌面上，半眯着眼睛盯着壶里正在煮的果茶，手指头搭在桌面上敲了敲。

李知勋怕不是顺风耳，还是听到我口嗨说的话，从工作室闪进厨房，靠在我旁边，手的高度正好可以搭在我的发顶。

“你说什么？”他的手蜷成一个小拳头，在我头顶轻轻敲了敲。

“我…我没有！我说单身不好，要好也只跟你好！”我如果去做求生欲测试，大概是满分还能提前交卷的那种。

我站起身，圈住他的腰，把脸贴在他的胸口，又悄悄抬起头偷看他的反应。这个角度能清晰看见锋利的下颌线，还能看见由于逆光而泛着闪光的小绒毛。

李知勋叹了口气，伸手把咕咕作响的茶壶开关打下来，又凑近了一点低头亲亲我的眼角，引得我眯起了眼睛，被他吻过的睫毛仿佛也被镀上了金光。

“不许乱说话了。

虽然说不出多动听的话来哄你，但是建议你来听听我的心跳。”

他说罢，把我的头往心脏的方向挪了挪，又捂住我另一边耳朵。

—砰砰在胸口左边，你在砰砰里面。

02

李先生的工作弹性很大，能在家工作也能去外面的工作室，虽然我的工作也能在家里做，但是大部分时间还是需要待在公司开会和审计。

如果说忙碌的一天里面要找一个时间治愈自己，我会选择下班他来接我那一刻。

明明说好下班可以不来接我的，明明家就在公司不远，李知勋还是每天都会问我下班几点，然后到公司楼下接我，一起讨论晚上吃什么。

“我们回家。”

每天傍晚听到这句话，看见他带着笑意的眼睛闪着光，又伸出捂得暖暖的手握住我，或是搂住我的肩膀，我就觉得一天都值得了。

03

我们两个在很久之前有过一个条约。说是条约吧，其实也真的算不上，毕竟只存在了一天，甚至什么作用都没有发挥便被破坏掉了。

内容是：“绝不冷战，轮流道歉，永不分手。”

还特意设定了一个吵架暂停词，“喜欢”。

—

小情侣在一起一段时间之后，热恋期过去了便是厌倦期，特别容易因为一点点小事便闹得不可开交。

这可不，今天我跟李知勋又因为今天要煮多少米饭而吵了起来。

“我都说了，做多一点我吃的掉，平时消耗也不少。”

“晚上吃那么多干嘛，你积食了我可不陪你去散步。”

“喜…喜欢！”他愣了愣，突然想起来暂停词。

“喜你妈！”我啥都听不见，啥都不记得。

—

当我躺在李知勋怀里看着电影，突然想起来这件事便侧过身伸手逗逗他的下巴，把他的注意力从电影转移到自己身上。

“所以说，你为什么定‘喜欢’是暂停词？”

“没想太多，只是觉得‘喜欢’这个词念出来的尾音可以让嘴角微笑起来，是甜的而已。

而且不会和你吵架了，要道歉也是我来。”

他把手搭在我的刘海上，轻轻地顺了顺我的头发，又低下头微微嘟起嘴向我索要一个吻。

04

“我去找你，我给你买，我带你去；

我牵着你，我们回家，我们结婚。”


End file.
